


Make Mine An Americano

by Dalyankiz81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Backstage, Coffee runner/make-up artist Armie, Improvisation, M/M, Slow Burn, TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of Covid-19, The Tonight Show - Freeform, Timmy is not as famous as IRL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalyankiz81/pseuds/Dalyankiz81
Summary: It’s Timmy’s first appearance on a late night chat show and things don’t go to plan.Someone comes to his rescue but the man is hardly equipped...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Make Mine An Americano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeuveTrouvaille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeuveTrouvaille/gifts), [BiteTheApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/gifts).



> Hi guys.
> 
> This daft little drabble is inspired partly by an ASMR video I watched and partly by the nonsensical dream I had afterwards. What can I say, I’ve lost the plot! 🤦♀️ 🤷♀️
> 
> Hope you enjoy the silliness 🤣 (but also the slow burning tension!) 🔥

“Ok Timothée, if you go and see Deborah in the make up room, she’ll get you looking beautiful before your stint.  
Not that you aren’t already though my darling!”

 _  
“Hmm, nicely saved Verity”_ Timmy thought with amusement as he headed down the corridor to where the stage manager for “The Tonight Show” had directed him.  
He saw Brian turn the corner and start to head towards him.

_Uh oh... what now?_

“Timmy, Deborah has just called the big boss. Her 13 year old has tested positive - he’s fine but the whole family are having to isolate”. 

Brian had almost rolled his eyes as he’d explained this but he’d stopped short. Remembering that he and Timmy had had a rather in depth conversation a couple of days ago wherein they’d agreed there was far too much judgement these days, especially when no one actually knows another’s personal circumstances enough. Something to that extent.  
  
Timmy panicked momentarily. He wasn’t vain by any stretch of the imagination but his personal grooming hadn’t been up to scratch of late like most people, what with salons and the like being closed down. Those brows of his could definitely do with a tidy up.

“But don’t worry, there is someone here who can sort you out before you go on”. 

Brian looked a little sheepish, mildly amused even. 

“He’s actually the coffee runner guy, the barista of the studio if you like.” 

He almost snorted at the sight of Timmy looking agape at him. 

“Oh Tim, if I could capture your face right now I would. It’d get anyone out of a Covid dip in an instant!” 

Brian ran a hand through his hair and across his face to disguise a laugh which threatened to showcase itself. 

“Anyway he’s done a BS in make up artistry or something so I’m told. Apparently he wants to pursue this... route at some point”. 

He almost rolled his eyes again until he spotted Timmy glaring back at him. The younger of the two raising an eyebrow at him.

“What was that we were saying the other day about not judging people we don’t know eh?” 

Brian smiled and nodded in agreement. He pointed over his shoulder behind him. 

“Door at the end on the right”.

* * *

  
  
“Hello?” 

Timmy pushed the slightly ajar door open further and the first thing his eyes landed on was the perfect ass loosely clad in a pair of black jeans.  
He noticed the little strings of the striped apron hanging from the man’s waist and decorating his derrière and he couldn’t avert his eyes from the sight before him.  
  
The man turned and a pair of smiling blue eyes greeted Timmy. He couldn’t see the lower part of the man’s face as it was covered by a blue and black mask with swirly patterns on it, kind of psychedelic almost. But he could tell from his eyes that he was grinning back at him.

  
“Hi I’m Armie, I’m the coffee guy here”

He threw his hand out in front of him and took Timmy’s in a firm and manly handshake. 

“Or tea” he added. “We’ve got all sorts here, what can I get for you?” 

Timmy was floored. And unable to speak - his throat appeared to have dried up. This may have been the most beautiful man he’d seen.

“Uh just some water will be good, thanks.... But, um, I’m actually here cos I’ve heard you can give me a little bit of a makeover before I go on”

He could feel the flush forming on his face. 

_Did he just say those words out loud? Jeez..._

Armie started to laugh. 

“Yeah that’s fine, um, Timothée isn’t it? I’m a big fan by the way.” 

Timmy’s breath hitched in his throat. _Really?? Wow..._

He waved a hand across in front of him. 

“Oh call me Timmy please”

Armie nodded and turned to place the cup he’d been drying on the side. 

“Ok Timmy, well have a seat just here” gesturing to the table he had set out with a selection of sugars, sweeteners and various other condiments.  
He quickly pushed the contents to one end and pulled out a chair for Timmy. 

Timmy was confused. Were they not going to go to a room that was a little more suitable? With mirrors for a start.   
This was, what, the friggin’ kitchen by the looks? 

But he sat down anyway.  
Perhaps he was being too judgemental, recollecting the convo he’d had with Brian. Too much going on in the world right now without that too. 

“Ok” Armie started as he placed Timmy’s glass of water down and pulled another chair in front of where he was sitting

“So I don’t have a proper make up kit but I just use what I can to do the job - there’s always a way, that’s kind of my motto”. 

Timmy narrowed his eyes slightly, his confusion mounting by the second. 

“Well I think firstly those brows could do with a tidy up, don’t you? 

He sat down opposite Timmy

“...Now I don’t have any tweezers as such but these always work a treat”

Armie leant across the counter to retrieve a pair of kitchen scissors hanging from a hook on the wall.  
  
Timmy almost fell of the chair and asked incredulously “Woah, are you serious?” 

The man’s eyes crinkled again in amusement and it momentarily distracted Timmy from the scissor wielding that was occurring. 

“It’s fine” Armie reassured, “Just hold still”

Timmy closed his eyes as he began to hear gentle snipping coming from above. He squinted an eye open slightly and found the man in deep concentration in extremely close proximity to his face.  
He was thankful that they were both clad in their face masks, mainly because this was far from acceptable social distancing, but also because he could feel his cheeks begin to heat up so he was glad of the disguise. 

The snipping continued. Timmy could make out flecks of eyebrow hair dropping down over his face. It seemed to go on for rather a while and he began to worry he was being drastically overdone but then he heard Armie declare that “that’ll do nicely”.  
Timmy opened his eyes and glanced down at the floor seeing short dark hairs all over the place. Armie told him to hold fire for a second longer then reached over and grabbed a set of plastic measuring spoons from the drawer. 

_What the fuck?_

He remained speechless as Armie then casually detached the half tablespoon and began to scarf the scooped end over his newly coiffed brows from middle to end. 

“Works as good as any comb I say!” proclaimed Armie.

Timmy had to stifle a laugh. Was this for real or was he having a really fucking weird dream? 

He raised his eyes to meet the other man’s and felt sucked in to the blue pools of wonder. 

“So what next then?” he heard himself ask. 

Armie raised his eyebrows and smiled with his eyes again. 

“No I think you look suitably pretty as you are Timmy”.

Timmy felt his face flush crimson. 

_So he wouldn’t be needing to fake the “healthy glow” then?_

But he didn’t want this to be over, as obscure and surreal as it was. 

“What about my lips” he exclaimed suddenly. 

_What??_

This time it was the turn of the other man to look confused. 

“I mean” Timmy back-pedalled “My lips feel really dry. Have u got a cream or a balm or something?”

He chased away the notion in his head of exactly what he could think of to moisten that pout of his. 

Armie nodded his head towards the glass of water. “You could try drinking that” he offered. 

Embarrassed, Timmy pulled down his mask to below his chin and picked up the glass taking a long gulp.  
He didn’t actually realise how parched he must have been. He licked his lips all around with his tongue and when he looked back up Armie was staring at his mouth, something unreadable in his eyes. 

_What the fuck was happening here?_

“Better now?” asked the other man. 

Timmy nodded and Armie turned towards the counter. 

“You could try this” he said as he reached over to grab an espresso cup.  
Timmy watched as he poured a few drops of olive oil into the cup and and then added a generous pinch of sugar, mixing the compound with a teaspoon. 

“I’ve read that you can make at home body scrubs with this kind of shit so it’ll probably work on your lips too”. 

He walked back towards Timmy and pushed the cup in his direction. 

“Just dip your finger in and massage it all over”

A breath left Timmy’s lungs. Obviously Armie was talking about his lips but Timmy now had to contend with the fact he was imagining it being massaged in to other places, specifically by the man in front of him...

Not _there_ obviously... That was be insane. 

He gently dipped his index finger in and smeared the DIY scrub all over his mouth.  
The temptation to lick it off was torturous as the olive oil/sugar mix was a delicious if slightly odd combination.  
He continued to run his finger along his lower lip then moved to his upper.  
His eyes remained on Armie who had not removed his eyes from Timmy either until the other man suddenly presented a look of realisation and he held his finger up in front of him as an indication of a sudden light bulb moment. 

“Ooh, wait” he requested, and dived into the cupboard under the sink. 

He pulled out a fully wrapped triple pack of kitchen sponges, the type with a scourer on one side, quickly ripping it open and soaking one under the tap. Squeezing it out he handed it to Timmy. 

“Use the soft side to take off the excess sugar and your lips should feel like a dream. Just don’t use the rough side whatever you do!” 

Timmy could do nothing but take the sponge and follow the instructions given to him. The words uttered only seconds earlier whirring around his head..

_“...lips should feel like a dream...”_

The problem was it wasn’t his lips that he was thinking about. 

“Hey allow me” came the voice from in front of him and Armie took the sponge into his own hand and placed his other hand on Timmy’s face capturing his chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
Timmy allowed the man to lift his chin slightly as he began to gently swipe along his upper lip. 

The air was being sucked out of Timmy lungs by the second. It took a beat for him to remember that he needed to breathe. 

Which he finally did.  
  
And then promptly began to choke on the lingering drop of saliva that was sitting in exactly the wrong place in his throat.

Armie let him go and retracted quickly as he launched into a full on coughing and spluttering fit. 

So... as if the Gods above hadn’t challenged him enough Timmy realised he’d now presented a possible coronavirus risk to the man in the room with him. Well to be fair Timmy knew that he was negative as he’d been tested that morning but Armie had no knowledge of that and so he was just waiting to be thrown out of the room. 

_Fucking perfect..._

Once he was satisfied he’d cleared the obviously non-existent obstruction he looked up to find Armie standing in front of him holding his refilled glass of water in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. 

“Here, have some water - and grab a tissue”. 

Timmy was mortally embarrassed at this point as he knew his eyes had been streaming shamelessly all over his face. 

“You ok now?” the older man asked.

Timmy nodded emphatically. 

“Yeah, sorry about all that!” 

He glanced at the clock. He was due on in 10 minutes. He had no time for self pity.  
He gratefully took the glass of water and took a couple of gulps in one swift move before placing it down on the table. He plucked a couple of tissues from the box and began to blot his tear stained face. 

“Hey thanks for all this Armie, you haven’t got a mirror have you so I can see your handiwork before I present myself to 8 million viewers?” he joked. 

“Sure” replied Armie as he pointed to a small framed mirror on the wall. 

Timmy studied himself in the reflection. He was impressed. This guy was impressive, considering he didn’t even have the correct tools.  
He was about to open his mouth to pay the nice (translation: sexy) man a compliment on his skills when he heard a gentle tap on the open door. He glanced over to find Verity standing there with her clipboard in hand and headset firmly in place. 

“Ok Timothée, you ready?” 

Timmy realised with a sense of alarm that he wasn’t ready, not ready to leave anyway. He’d rather stay here with Armie, he realised.   
Perhaps he could ask him if he wanted to hang out sometime when this pandemic was over. 

But then why would he do that? He was straight, Armie was likely to be straight too.  
No wedding ring he’d noticed. But probably straight nevertheless. 

As always his head took precedence over his poor neglected ticker. 

“Yep, sure let’s go”

Verity didn’t wait for him, she’d already turned and was barrelling back to where she’d come from. 

Timmy made for the door. He stopped short of it and turned to see Armie watching him intently. 

“Thanks again Armie, it was great to meet you.” He gestured to the table “And see what you could do with all your... utensils. Nice improvising!” 

_Oh shit, he’s babbling now.. And blatantly flirting. Fuck.._

Armie pulled his mask down to below his chin and rewarded Timmy with the most breathtaking smile he’d ever seen - lips as soft and luscious as he’d imagined and a perfect set of teeth with slightly pointy prominent canines.  
Timmy was mesmerised. And he felt all the blood in his body rush to one central part of him. 

_Oh God no, please not now..._

“You too Timmy, go and knock ‘em dead out there”

Timmy nodded and smiled back then turned and started to head down the corridor towards the stage as time seemed to slow down for him. His awareness of anything else around him starting to diminish, only the face of the man he’d just left behind remaining etched in his mind, clear as daylight.  
  
As he approached the last few steps to the stage door and he prepared to meet Jimmy on his sofa Timmy realised to his utter dismay that, yup, he was well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’m really sorry 🤷♀️  
> I dunno where it came from but it amused me writing it!  
> Lovely open ending at least where you can insert your own fantasies to what you think might have happened next 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading 😘😆


End file.
